The Lost Son of Hades
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: What would the world be like without Nico di Angelo? This becomes reality for the demigods of camp half blood when the time stream is changed causing all Tartarus to break lose. Will Solace is chosen by his father to set things right, to travel to the 1940's to fix what has been broken, but some things have a way of complicating themselves. Solangelo (Warning: era typical bigotry)
1. Chapter 1

**Will (POV)**

" _Bianca… she didn't make it."_

" _Child of Hades, what more could I do to you? You are perfect! So much sorrow and pain!'_

 _"You promised you would protect her!"_ _  
_ _And so you run away again,_ _from your friends, from yourself._ "

I wake up with a start, attempting to get control of my breathing.

I have been having these dreams for years. Can I call them dreams? It's more flashes and voices. Flashes of the same boy with gaunt white skin and black hair. The dreams are never the same, but I know it's the same boy. The Son of Hades, but I know that's impossible, there are no children of Hades.

My mind must have been telling me I was a demigod when it first began, when I was ten using this idea of a son of Hades, and it just grew more in my mind, inventing more and more horrible things for this boy to go through.

I sigh, brushing my hands over my eyes, attempting to rub the sleep out of them.

"Hey Will, are you okay?" Mikayla asks from across the room.

The golden walls of the Apollo cabin seem to have lost their shine without the constant laughter and music that used to be our cabin. The music's gone now. It left with the rest of our siblings after the Titan war.

"Will!" Mikayla asks again, suddenly appearing at my side, her bright blue eyes shining with worry. Her long blonde hair is braided and draped over her shoulder. Despite standing up Mikayla is almost eye level with me.

"I'm fine, Kayla." I tell her, attempting to smile reassuringly.

She raises her eyebrows, clearly not believing me but drops it. "You can stay with me you know. Mom won't mind."

This isn't the first time she offered. She seems to think I won't survive being the only Apollo camper left. I think she might be right.

"Camp still needs its head medic." I remind her, attempting to drag myself from the comfort of my bed. "And I'm head counsellor. If we get any new siblings I need to be here."

"Whatever Will. Just don't work yourself sick, alright?" she sighs, trying to catch my eye.

I nod half-heartedly. I've been working in the infirmary non-stop since the war. Nobody escaped the war uninjured.

I quickly throw on my scrubs and run to the infirmary, ignoring Mikayla's protests from behind me.

"Hey Will!" Percy yells from across the dining pavilion as I pile my plate high with fruit.

I wave half-heartedly, wondering why in Apollo's name is Percy awake at six am.

Before I can make my quick escape, Percy has reappeared at my side.

"Hey Sunshine!" Percy exclaims, his smile looking forced. "My stitches are itching again."

"I'm sorry Percy, you're just going to have to wait another week to have them removed." I sigh. Honestly it's a miracle Percy survived the war at all. He was fighting on the front lines against all of the monsters, Titans and just about everything else in the world.

"Can't you just pray to Daddy Sunshine and heal them up?" Percy sighs.

"Healing magic takes a lot out of me." I remind him. "Can't you heal yourself?"

He shakes his head. "Some things even water bending can't heal. And thanks again for helping Annabeth."

I give him a small smile. At least I could save somebody.

"Well I should go. I need to pack my bags and go before the harpies eat… well everything." Percy tells me.

"Alright, but don't forget to come back next week to get those stitches removed." I remind him.

He nods before running off to the blonde daughter of Athena across the Pavilion.

The war had taken everything. We had won but at what cost? The final battle had lasted almost a week. The battle utterly destroyed New York. It hadn't taken much for the mortals to believe a bombing from an unknown terrorist organisation had caused it. Though Olympus had moved, the Gods had barely been effected by the battle, dismissing the thousands of mortals and Demigods dead as collateral damage. Hades seemed to be the only one bothered, but only to complain about the paper work caused by the massacre.

"Hey Will!" Lou Ellen greets cheerfully when I arrive at the infirmary, her purple hair messily piled on her head, strands falling over her emerald green eyes.

I give her a small smile of acknowledgement before walking over to Travis's bed to check his vitals.

"He's fine, doc." Lou Ellen tells me. "I already checked."

"Still not conscious?" I ask her. I used to love healing, helping people, seeing the looks on their loved ones faces when they survive. After the battle of the Labyrinth I thought I knew how bad it truly was, but I was wrong.

She nods solemnly. "Honestly I don't know what we're going to do if he does wake up. If he knew about Conner…"

I look over to the brunet's sleeping face, his mischievous expression still printed on his face.

"I don't know." I whisper, before tearing my gaze away from the Stoll, and moving onto another patient.

"WILL!" Lou Ellen's voice rings in my ear, awakening me from yet another dream.

This time there had been no words, just darkness. I think I was falling, but I never seemed to reach the bottom.

"Sorry." I mumble, pulling myself from the chair.

"Dude what's up with you?" Lou demands. "You never sleep during the day," she tells me, before changing to a mocking tone. "It wastes too much sunlight that you could spend doing fun things like exercise and studying blood cell deficiencies!"

I roll my eyes at her terrible impression of me. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Have any of us?" she asks, suddenly turning serious. "I can make you a dreamless sleep potion if you'd like."

I shake my head. No matter how horrible the dreams are I don't want to lose them. "I'll be fine."

She scoffs. "Whatever, why don't you go back to your cabin and get some rest? Everything's fine here."

I go to protest, but decide against it when I see her piercing glare. I can't help anyone if Lou Ellen kills me.

After being literally thrown out of the infirmary, I do as I am told and make my way back to my cabin and collapse on my bed with a groan.

"HEY BILL!" A familiar voice greets me. Oh no.

I sit up with a start, to see the blinding grin of Apollo.

"It's Will, Father." I correct for the twelfth time.

"Whatever." He shrugs offhandedly. "And what have I said about calling me Dad? Father sounds all stuffy and serious."

"Is there any reason behind this visit? Is there another Haiku you wish for me to hear, Fa- Dad." I ask, trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice.

"Well if you'd like to hear more Haiku's-" he begins, his grin widening.

"No father." I say quickly. I am definitely in no mood to pretend to like Haiku's about Artemis sucking.

He pouts. "Maybe later. I have a quest for you."

"What?" I ask, sitting up even straighter. "You mean telling Percy he has a quest? Because I can find him for you."

He shakes his head. "Nah Sea Spawn always gets all the important quests. I'm just as much of a god as those thunderheads."

Thunder rumbles above us, making us both roll our eyes.

"Anyway, I've been having these annoying visions lately: death, suffering, Tartarus, bitchy earth grandmother destroying everyone, A son of Hades-" Apollo whines.

"Son of Hades?" I ask quickly, interrupting his ramblings. "I've been having dreams about a son of Hades since I was ten years old."

"Seriously?" He asks. "Like father like son. I guess you're meant for this quest. But of course I already knew this as I am the all-knowing god of prophecy." He boasts, pushing out his chest and grinning proudly.

I hold back a snort. "So the quest?"

"Right this will be a solo quest-" he begins.

"Quests must have three people!" I tell him. "It's a sacred number."

He sighs. "Well I only have enough time sand for one."

"TIME SAND?" I ask, suddenly feeling extremely worried.

"AH! AH! I'm the God, let me speak." He tells me with what I assume is a glare. "Anyway you may have noticed things aren't exactly going well-"

I snort, before muttering. "You don't say."

The Apollo cabin was massacred, but Apollo doesn't seem to even care.

"ME TALK!" He exclaims. "Anyway, it's not meant to be this way. Hades was meant to have helped us, his son was supposed to have convinced him."

"Hades doesn't have a son! He's been forbidden from having children." I remind him.

"Would silencing one of my own children be excessive…" Apollo mutters to himself. "Anyway this son was supposed to arrive on the third day with an army of the dead and help stop Kronos as well as help with the battle of the labyrinth, but he never did-"

I think of the flashes of the boy in black armour surrounded by skeleton warrior I had dreamt about during the battle. I had pushed it off as mindless hoping for someone to come and save us. Could he be real?

"Another war is coming, a war against Gaea." He tells me.

I feel my chest tighten. Another war? We barley scraped through the last!  
"Without him, winning will be impossible." Apollo tells me solemnly. "Apparently Gaea has taken my thing and predicted her own downfall! Or at least had a physic do it." He pouts.  
I nod, attempting to wrap my head around the idea. "So Gaea killed the son of Hades before he could help stop her?"

He shakes his head, glaring slightly at the interruption. "The kid didn't die. If she killed him Hades would know, so she just made it look like Thunderpants took him. The kid just grew up without the demigod weirdness."

I feel a sudden rush of happiness. The boy in my nightmares had been through so much, I don't think I had ever seen him smile. But that pain never happened, he had a normal life.

"But we're going to fix that." Apollo continues, making me internally groan.

Suddenly Apollo hands me a golden watch, which I tentatively take.

It seems to be made of pure imperial gold, the face shaped like a sun, with an hour glass in the centre and roman numerals carved around the outer ring.

"Uh… what is this for?" I ask nervously. "And if this quest is so important can't Percy do it? He's the hero, I'm just the medic!"

Apollo rolls his eyes, but otherwise ignores me. "When you get there you need to find the kid and give him the watch. When he wears it he'll become the correct age. Oh and feed him this." He tells me, before handing me a small vial of water.

"HUH?" I protest, only to once again be ignored.

"Now you won't be in the exact right time so Clay Face isn't watching, hence the de-aging. Once that's done bring him to the Lotus Casino in Vegas where his sister is waiting and TA DA! You're home free. The watch will activate in an hour."

"Wait, how do I get back?" I ask, beginning to frantically pack my bag.

"Oh and I almost forgot the most important part: the prophecy." Apollo cheers, ignoring my question.

Apollo coughs, before opening his mouth to deliver the prophecy.

" _To the past you must go."_

 _Child of Death to save_

 _Stop Clay Face."_

How is he the god of poetry? Or Prophecy? Or a god?"

"But how to I get back?!" I ask again.

BYE!" Apollo exclaims before disappearing into sunlight.

I groan, before continuing to pack my things.

What did I get myself into?

After frantically running around camp to retrieve all the supplies I could find, ignoring Lou Ellen's protests at me being out of bed (Something that has not lost its irony on me). I make it back to my cabin just in time, feeling incredibly out of depth.

Why was I the one having those dreams? I'm just another camper, I'm not special like Percy, Annabeth or Thalia. I'm just a healer.

"Hey Will!" Mikayla greets when I dash into our cabin, eyeing the duffle bag draped over my shoulder.

"Did you change your mind about going with me?" she asks cheerfully.

I shake my head. "Dad showed up. He had a quest for me."

Her eyebrows shoot into her hairline. "What?! Please tell me it's just finding his surf board again."

I shake my head before explaining it to her.

"Wow." She mutters. "No offence to you, but this seems like the sort of thing a big three kid should be doing. You know what, I'm going with you."

I shake my head. "There's not enough time sand, I'll be fine." I tell her, feeling insincere.

"Will, Dad's the god of truth I can tell when you're lying. Are you sure you're up to this? You're only fourteen."

"You're ten, you can't judge. And Percy and Annabeth held the sky when they were fourteen." I remind her.

"Yeah well they're just plain strange." She tells me.

I take a peek at my watch. "No time, and there probably won't be much fighting anyway. I just need to find… crap what's his name." I attempt to reassure her, before getting side tracked.

"YOU HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE AND YOU DON'T KNOW THEIR NAME!" She yells.

Before I could argue I feel an odd sensation on my left arm where the watch is sitting on my wrist, before my entire body seems to be sucked inside of it as though it is a vacuum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will (POV)**

"HEY KID!" A voice yells in my ear. "THE SUN IS SHINNING… somewhere. GET UP YA LAZY SOD!"

My eyes begin to flitter open, revealing a young boys face inches away from mine, his face drenched by the rain pouring down on us.

"Five more minutes." I mutter, groggily attempting to wipe the rain off my face.

"No can do, you'll catch your death." He tells me, dragging me from the ground.

"Whatcha doing sleeping in an alley anyway? And what in god's name are you wearing?" he asks.

I then fully notice the boy's appearance. He has a scrawny build with messy light brown hair, strong cheek bones and big amber eyes. The most shocking thing about him is his clothing: baggy grey trousers with a long button up shirt and sweater vest with a page boys hats. He looks like he raided my grandfather's closet.

"What am I wearing? What are you wearing?" I reply, picking up my abandoned duffle bag.

"Clothes." He replies simply. "Not… are those smiling suns? What in god's name are you wearing?"  
I look down at my own blue surfer shirt with sun pattered board shorts. "What do you… oh shit."

I was sent back in time… but no. I'm going to the boy's childhood. HE'S MY AGE! I should be in the nineties or 2000's…

The boy looks shocked at my language before grinning manically. "LANGUAGE! Looks like I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap, Mr."

"What year is it?" I ask him quickly, ignoring his previous comment.

"Are you sauced?" the kid asks, his eyes widening excitedly. "You weren't passed out long enough for the year to change."

"Please humour me." I plead, making a singular brown eyebrow craw into his hairline.

"January 12th 1945. I think it's around 4pm." He answers.

I start muttering curses, making the boy grin.

"I'm learning so many new words! This is very educational." He tells me, getting over his previous confusion.

I cover my mouth. "Sorry! Wait 1945... I thought I was only going back ten years."

"What do you mean going back?" he says, before his expression begins to resemble a fish. "Are you a time traveller? I read a book about that once? This is brilliant!"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I groan.

He nods, bouncing slightly. "So when are you from? The sixties? Eighties? I can't believe we survive that long with the war."

The war? Oh shit, World War 2 was still happening wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have read medical text books in history class.

"2012." I answer offhandedly, making his eyes bulge.

"Wow." He mutters. "Does everyone dress like you?"

"If you live in California." I answer.

"Well we sure aren't in California. Welcome to Washington, kid." He welcomes me.

"Washington?" I squeak. "And who are you calling kid? I'm older than you!"

"I was born first." He tells me with a cocky grin. "And may I be the first to welcome you to the nineteenth century! I'm Jerome by the way."  
"Will." I introduce.

"So any reason you decided to go back seventy years or did you just get bored? Is that something you can just do in your time?" he asks curiously.

"No." I answer. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well you've come to the wrong place if you're looking for love, kid." He tells me.

"Not like that. My father sent me to find someone, but I don't know who they are. I just know the boy is sickly pale with black hair."

Jerome starts choking on laughter, leaning against the wall for support. Once he finally stops dying he chokes out "We're in a war! Do you know how many kids are sickly pale? Oh this is gold." Before bursting into another fit of chuckles.

"Yeah well my Dad's not exactly the brightest." I tell him, before realizing the inaccuracy of that statement.

"Good for you that you have me to show you the ropes." Jerome tells me, grinning cockily. "First things first: you need clothes, then I'll bring you to my orphanage."

"Orphanage?" I squeak.

My mom had been killed by a monster right before I was taken to camp. I was heartbroken, she was my everything. Because of camp I never had to worry about the foster system, or finding a new family. The idea of being in an orphanage seems to have reopened the wound of losing her.

"Well I highly doubt your parents are born yet, and you can't live on the streets, plus could you really bear to be without my sparkling personality?" Jerome tells me.

I sigh, knowing he's right, well apart from the parent's thing. My Dad was born long before the forties.

"So clothes?" I ask.

"Read up on your history." He tells me, throwing me a previously unnoticed newspaper. "I'll handle it."  
Before I could say another word, the boy is gone.

The 1940s… isn't that when the big three pact was made? I guess that explains how Hades was able to find a loophole. Percy had told stories about the Lotus Casino. I guess it kind of makes sense, but couldn't father have warned me? Or told me his name! How am I supposed to find the boy without a clue who he is? Hades, even my dreams of him are fuzzy now.

I sigh and do as Jerome said and begin reading the paper, my headache only worsening when I see all the carnage happening around us.

Twenty minutes later Jerome returns with his arms full of clothes, which he immediately throws at me.

"Well put em on." He tells me, turning around.

Groaning slightly, I throw on the slacks, button on shirt, sweater vest and aviator jacket, tossing my clothes into my duffle bag.

"Fantastic!" Jerome cheers, turning around. "Now follow me! It's off to the orphanage we go!"

I sigh, not sharing his apparent endless cheer. "Great."

I follow him around the corner to have my tiny hint of hope it's all a cruel joke destroyed. The streets are lined with one story buildings, with women, children and the occasional man walking down the street in old fashioned clothing (or I suppose modern) and Volkswagen cars making their way down the road.

Jerome seems at his element, smirking and waving at girls as we walk past, most of which roll their eyes at him.

I feel like I walked into an old movie that had somehow been given colour, the streets lined with "WE WANT YOU!" posters with pictures of a man in a star spangled costume.

"What?" Jerome asks. "Isn't the future like this?"

"Can you say that any louder?" I sigh. "And no, it really isn't."

"Brilliant." He mumbles.

"Leading more boys astray?" a beautiful young girl with strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a light blue dress behind the food stall asks him.

He winks at her. "Why Doll? Jealous?"

"No, I feel sorry for this poor lad whose stuck with you." She scoffs, seeming more amused than disgusted.

He dramatically pouts. "One of these days, Candy. You'll fall for my charms."

"Not if you were the last boy on earth." She replies, crossing her answers.

"Yet when all the other boys disappear to fight in war you'll change your mind, you see." He tells her.

"Won't you go with them? Aren't you eager to defend your country?" she asks.

He rolls his eyes. "More like march to my death, besides someone has to stay to comfort you lovely ladies."

The sight of a twelve year old shamelessly flirting is more amusing than anything, Candy doesn't seem to agree.

"I'd rather be comforted by a cactus. Now leave before I get the broom." She tells him threatingly.

He blow her a kiss and runs off with me at his side.

"Young love?" I ask him, smirking slightly.

"We'll have a June wedding." He tells me dreamily. "Anyway I should explain a few things about the orphanage: during the day we work at whoever wants cheap labour for the day, the rest of the time we clean and cook for Sargent Johnson, the man running our orphanage. Speaking of him, don't. He hates us all, oh and avoid the other kids too. They're either whiny about being orphans or jerks."

I nod. "How many kids are there?" I ask. I wonder if the Son of Hades is in an orphanage…

"About thirty." He shrugs. "And here we are."

He had stopped in front of a dreary two story brick building with a fading black sigh on the wall.

" _St Mary's Boys Orphanage."_

"So we just go in?" I ask nervously. "What do I tell Sargent Johnson?"

Jerome shrugs. "He won't even notice. Kids get transferred in and out of here all the time."

I nod, nervously playing with the sleeves of my jacket and follow him through the large wooden doors.

"I FOUND ANOTHER STRAY!" Jerome yells as we walk through the doors.

We're in a large wooden entry hall, empty other than the small child scrubbing the floor, who merely rolls their eyes.

A boy slides down the banister. "Really Jerome? They're not puppies!"

"Hello Daniel." Jerome greets. "This is Will."

I wave awkwardly.

"Jerome can give you the tour." Daniel sighs, climbing back up the stairs.

Jerome turns back to me. 'Righto, follow me!"

I sigh, once again following after Jerome.

"Kitchens downstairs with the Sergeants room and his bathroom." He points out, before climbing up the stairs. "First door is the little kids room, and next to it is the bathroom and-" he continues, swinging open another wooden door "This is our room."

The room is large with peeling cream wallpaper and metal beds scattered across the room, with six boys crowded in the middle.

"Hey Jerry!" A blonde haired boy calls. "Got any dough?"

"Not for a knucklehead like you." Jerome shrugs, collapsing onto one of the beds.

The boys only then seem to notice me. "Another one? Dang, soon they'll be piling us on top of each other."

"I'm Will." I introduce.

"Nico to meet you Will, I'm Benny, this is Adam and that's Cedric." The blonde boy tells us, followed by introductions from the other boys.

I take my dufflebag and make my way to one of the empty beds in the corner.

"Don't sleep there." Benny calls after me. "That's Di Angelo's corner."

I turn to face him "I didn't realize it was taken, sorry."

"Nah the second bed's free. No one wants to sleep next to the little Nazi."

"I'm Italian not German, you dolt." A voice with a thick accent says from the corner.

I almost have a heart attack at the previous unnoticed boy, who seems to be coiled up in a corner behind a curtain reading. He looks around my age with dark olive skin, messy black hair that seems to stick up in tuffs at each side. Something about him seems familiar, but I shake off the thought.

"What did you call me?" Benny hisses, pointing an accusing finger at Di Angelo. "See! He's just like the rest of his people who are out killing good soldiers like my father! He's out to get us! He just can't wait for his precious Nazi's to kill us all!"

I knew about the racism towards Japanese-Americans and other citizens whose race is that of the enemy, but I had never really thought about what it was really like for them.

"Everyone's hoping the Nazi come and kill us, Benny. They'll stop the misery of having to live with you." Jerome shrugs.

Benny's face begins to turn a rather troubling shade of pink.

I decide to block out his rant and turn to Di Angelo. "I'm Will, I don't think we were introduced earlier."

Di Angelo tears his gaze from his book, looking surprised to be acknowledged. "Nico Di Angelo."

I grin at him, flopping my duffle bag onto the bed next to his. "You don't mind if I take this bed?"

"It's fine, William." He tells me, returning to his book.

"It's Will. I don't like to be called William." I tell him.

"Don't bother, he calls us all by our "proper names." I think he does it just to bug us." Jimmy says from across the room.

Nico nods, not tearing his gaze away from his book.

I smirk. "Alright then, Nicolas."

He drops his book and gives me a piercing glare. "My name is not Nicolas! It's Nico."

"As far as I'm concerned my name is not William." I snort, taking a seat on the metal bed.

Nico doesn't acknowledge me again, apparently being too interested in his book, which I now notice is written in Italian.

"I don't think he speaks English." Daniel tells me walking into the room.

Benny and a few of the other guys laugh, but I just frown.

"No, I just don't speak idiot." Nico says, purposely thickening his accent.

Jerome and I burst into laughter.

Maybe this century won't be that bad.


End file.
